


Down with Love

by cluelessblue23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, PJO, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, heartstrings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelessblue23/pseuds/cluelessblue23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is a university student majoring in applied music. He is also the vocalist and guitarist of the band Halfbloods. Known for his good looks, cocky personality. What happens when he meets Annabeth? A bright student majoring in traditional music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PJO version of Heartstrings :) I don't own PJO or Heartstrings :)

# Chapter 1: Accidentally Meeting You

"Oh, dad!" Annabeth Chase whined as she struggled to get her and her father's bag from the luggage area of the arrival part of the airport. Annabeth and her father, Fredrick Chase, were having a trip in San Francisco because Fredrick was invited for a seminar about traditional music. Annabeth's father was a teacher of traditional music and wanted Annabeth to take up the same path. She's really good in playing the violin herself.

"What took you so long?" Fredrick snapped at Annabeth. She bit her lip.

"I got held up looking for our luggage." She said simply. "Can you please help me with this one?" she said, handing over one of the bags to her dad.

"I'm getting this old, how much strength do I have? Yet, you still dare to order me."

"Isn't this all your luggage, dad?" she complained "How can you bring so much stuff for a 3 days and 2 nights trip?"

"Don't you know that the older you become the more you have to pay attention to your looks? Let's go!" Annabeth made a face on that one.

They kept on walking until they found the man who's supposed to pick them up from the airport.

"Hey you!" Fredrick yelled at the man holding a placard "Fredrick Chase. That's me"

"Thank you for all your trouble for coming all the way here." The man said "Now let me take you to the seminar venue."

Fredrick nodded and turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, just go to the hotel by yourself, okay? Just pick me up when the seminar ends."

Annabeth smiled and nodded, happy to be left alone for sightseeing, "Give me money for the fare" she demanded when her father started to turn away.

Her dad took out his wallet and handed her fifty dollars, "Spend it wisely!"

Annabeth looked at it incredulously, "50 dollars? You're only giving 50 dollars? This won't be enough for the fare!"

"Take the bus!" Her dad snapped "It's not good for young people to always take a cab"

"Let's go" Fredrick told the man. And together they went out of the airport leaving Annabeth alone with the luggage and fifty dollars.

"Giving me a bit more would've been good." She muttered to herself. She shrugged and continued to drag the luggage to the bus stop outside the airport.

After Annabeth left the insides of the airport, a rather handsome, young man with sea green eyes and jet black hair walked out of the luggage area and followed Annabeth's example of going to the bus stop. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a blue button up long sleeve, head phones hanging on his shoulders, and a guitar on his back. His name was Percy Jackson and he was a very good guitarist. He was taking a vacation in San Francisco, or rather getting inspiration to write new compositions. He was a band member at his school back in New York.

Annabeth however, was still struggling with the luggage, and when she saw the bus she hurried off. But unfortunately, one of the wheels of the luggage broke. She struggled to balance the bag but before she can do that, Percy took the handle and carried it to the bus without saying a word.

"Um, oh . . . " Annabeth started to say, but Percy was already in the bus with her luggage. So she followed him instead. She got her bag from him and muttered, "Thank you, thank you."

Percy, however, just shrugged and gave her a small smile, acting nonchalant. Annabeth thought, that from the looks of it, he was a "man of few words" type of guy, he was keeping a cool façade but there's a mysterious aura around him, like he can be arrogant and sweet at the same time. Also seems that he's indifferent about the things that don't concern him. And he was very handsome, too. Percy noticed her staring so she quickly looked away.

Annabeth focused on examining the map of San Francisco, figuring out where to go first. She decided that it's better to leave the bags in the hotel first, so she climbed out of the bus the moment she spotted the hotel. Percy, yet again, followed her example. But instead of going in the hotel, he rented a bike and headed towards the beach.

-Page Break-

"Traditional music seems so old fashioned, right? But it can also be modernized." One of the participants in the seminar said.

"Just now, you also heard what the Japanese had said, right? Traditions need to evolve with the modern world, what should be changed has to be changed. We should not strictly adhere to traditional music but accept what should be accepted . . . " he never had the chance to finish because Fredrick Chase pounded his hand on the table.

"What are all these talks about?" he asked angrily.

"Teacher . . . "

"Accept what? How can we still call it tradition if it's already been modernized?" he snapped.

"We wanted to take some risks and try something new. Lately, crossovers between different styles have been very popular . . ." one of the participants tried to explain

"What? Cross-what?" Fredrick asked. "Nonsense! Next time, don't talk about all this useless stuff in front of me!" he threw his arms in the air and began to stand up.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to New York!" He snapped and disappeared behind the door.

-Page Break-

Annabeth was spending her time relaxing at the beach. She was sitting on the sand, cross legged while sketching some kind of building. At that moment, her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that her father was calling. She gasped and looked at the time before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"What time is it already?" her dad was yelling so loudly that she jumped and held the receiver a foot away from her ears. "Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?"

Annabeth cringed, "I'll be there right away, dad! Please wait a moment." She quickly hung up and made her way to the hotel. Little did she know that Percy Jackson, who, at the moment was standing at the top of the lighthouse was taking pictures of the scenery and because of this commotion, Percy diverted his attention to her. He found this scene quite amusing so he took a picture of it. He smiled and stared at Annabeth's running figure.

-Page Break-

Annabeth reached their hotel room in a matter of minutes. She collapsed at the first chair she saw. But just then she heard her father's voice.

"Didn't I tell you to wait at the hotel? Where did you go?" He yelled.

"But you told me to pick you up!" she defended. "I went there and saw you eating without me." She pouted and clutched her stomach.

"That's enough! Follow me."

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going back to New York!"

"What?"

"Whether it's this guy or that guy, there are no decent youngsters this nowadays." Her father complained. "Even if the world ends, I will never do that cross whatever thing!"

Annabeth made a face, "Did you quarrel with someone again?"

"Am I still a child? To be quarreling at this age. Grab the luggage and come with me!"

Annabeth sighed, a symbol of defeat, "What about food?" she asked. But she saw that her father was already out the door. She scrambled to get the luggage and followed her father. Well, there goes her vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson is a university student majoring in applied music. He is also the vocalist and guitarist of the band Halfbloods. Known for his good looks, cocky personality. What happens when he meets Annabeth? A bright student majoring in traditional music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Heartstrings or PJO.

**A/N: I think I need to warn you. This story may seem OOC. But of course I've got a lot of surprises up my sleeves. Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Accidentally meeting you part 2**

"Excuse me . . . Excuse me," Annabeth said as she made her way out of the packed bus. She was on her way to school, her violin in her hands. She was studying at Goode University for Music, traditional music major. It was her first day there and she's already late. While getting off the bus, her violin bumped into the head of one of the passengers.

"Ow!"

"I'm really sorry!" she apologized.

"It's fine. Just hurry and get off," the man said irritably.

She smiled sheepishly, "Okay, I'm really sorry!"

The moment she was off the bus, she broke into a run, "Oh, I'm so late!" She kept running until she reached her classroom. She got there in time seeing as the teacher was calling her name because it was her turn to perform.

"Who's supposed to play today?" Mr. Apollo asked. When nobody answered him, he consulted his list, "It's traditional music student, Annabeth Chase."

And that's the moment Annabeth entered the classroom, panting heavily as she made her way to her seat beside a sleeping jet black haired boy.

"Annabeth Chase." Apollo called again "Is Annabeth Chase absent?"

Annabeth stood up and raised her hand, "I'm here!"

"Are you ready to perform?" he asked.

She nodded and muttered "Yes" as she unzipped the cover of her violin. She walked up to the front and began to play a soft, peaceful rhythm. Everybody in her class was staring at her with awe. Well, except for the sleeping boy, who seemed oblivious to whatever's happening. When she was done playing, everybody clapped. She made a bow and made her way back to her seat.

"Hey, the student over there" the teacher said, referring to the sleeping boy. He turned to Annabeth, "Hey, wake him up." He ordered.

Annabeth nudged him and murmured, "Please wake up"

The boy slowly raised his head and looked at Apollo, his sea green eyes inquiring.

"What's your name?" the teacher asked.

"I'm applied music major, Percy Jackson" he answered nonchalantly.

"Is that so . . . Let's hear what you thought of the performance just now." Apollo challenged.

Annabeth looked at him expectantly, something in the back of her mind told her that she'd seen him before, but she really don't know where or when. She shook the thought away and listened to what he has to say about her performance instead.

Percy turned his head sideways, "I'm not sure about that, but it was easy to fall asleep to."

The whole class laughed and Annabeth glared at him. But it looks like he doesn't really care.

* * *

"That makes me mad!" Annabeth pounded her fist in the table of the traditional music practice room. She was on the middle of making posters with her friends Piper McLean, Juniper Green and Katie Gardner for the beneficial concert she was planning to raise funds in order to help her sick professor pay the hospital bill. "What? Easy to fall asleep to? The more I think about it the angrier I get." She said, seething.

"That's right! What a hateful fellow!" Piper said. "That's why, just forget about that guy. Did you hear what I said just now?"

"Oh, what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"The Half-bloods!" Piper squealed

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, "What's that?"

Piper looked at her as if she were expecting her to say "April fool's day!"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"How can you not know the Half-bloods? Our school's idols are bigger than celebrities!"

Annabeth smiled sheepishly, "Oh, is that so? Are they that famous?"

"Curious?" Piper smiled "So let's go see one of their performances in a bit. I heard they're performing every night in Dionysus' bar, The Olympic"

Annabeth smiled, "I'm going to the hospital in a while. I promised professor that I'll show her my One Day Tea House poster"

Wondering what the One Day Tea House meant? Well, remember that Annabeth and her friends were making posters for a beneficial concert that was meant to help Professor Brunner pay his hospital bills. One Day Tea House was the name of the concert.

Piper seemed to think for a moment then said, "If the Half-bloods would perform for One Day Tea House, we don't need to struggle to sell the tickets anymore. It would be the jackpot!" Piper squealed.

This seems to capture Annabeth's attention, "Jackpot?" she repeated, an excited glint in her eyes. She knows, deep inside her, that on their own they'd struggle to find much of an audience, but if the half-bloods were to share the stage with them, they could attract a large number of attendees.

* * *

 

"This was an idea we came up with the professors." Dean Hera said to 23 year old Luke Castellan, who came all the way from Broadway to direct the Centennial performance of the University. "The main concept is the Centennial Anniversary." She explained to Luke who was examining the script.

"It also implies that we're making a comeback." Luke smiled as he looked up. "This sounds interesting. But I also have my difficulties."

"Glad to have you back here, Luke" Hera smiled.

Luke smiled and scanned the script again, he examined the staff that's going to help him organize the musical and saw that his past love, Thalia Grace – now choreographer and dance professor at Goode, was one of the staff.

"Thalia was one of the staff." Hera said as he saw Luke's expression. "Her choreography would be helpful, so I ask her for this favor. You knew about her returning to school, right?"

Luke remained silent. Hera sighed.

"You must have not heard it because of your Broadway shows. She has been teaching since last semester. But you'll do it, right? You have to do it, Luke. The president of the school hopes that you'll do it."

Luke nodded, "It's only a school performance."

At that moment, the door of Hera's office opened and revealed a baffled Thalia Grace.

"Oh, Professor Grace, has class ended?" Hera asked.

"Yeah" she whispered, her teary eyes locked at Luke – who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"It's been a while since you two saw each other, huh?" Hera said. "Has it been 3 years?"

Hera sensed that the atmosphere was too awkward so she thought about easing it up a bit, "We were just about to go eat. Do you want to go together?"

Thalia broke her gaze from Luke and muttered, "No."

"I'm sorry." Luke immediately said "I'll leave first." And he began to stand up but Hera said, "Why? Didn't you say you'll leave after eating?"

"That was the original plan . . . but I suddenly lost my appetite. I'll carefully consider you're proposal." Hera started to say something but Luke was already out the door.

She sighed, "Looks like he's really busy. Let's go eat together if you hadn't had lunch yet." She told Thalia, who was trying hard not to cry.

"No, thanks. I have something on." She murmured and also left the office.

* * *

 

"Were there always so many people here?" Annabeth asked as she, Piper and Katie entered the Olympic Bar.

"Well, everyone's going crazy since The Half-bloods are performing today" Katie told her.

"There are no good seats!" Piper whined.

Annabeth scanned the room and found a table at the upper right corner near the stage. They made their way to the table and waited for the Half-bloods to perform. Annabeth was actually very curious to see the Half-bloods.

"Is the "half-bloods" or whatever they're called, so great?" she asked Piper and Katie.

But they've never got the chance to answer her because Annabeth's phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed at what she saw. Annabeth excused herself and went outside the bar to answer the call.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" her dad yelled.

She bit her lip and said, "Yes dad? What's the matter?"

"Didn't I tell you to iron my suit for the meeting today?"

Annabeth grimaced and bit her fingernails. She completely forgot about that because she was under complete stress just by thinking about the concert. Heart beating wildly she said, "I'm sorry. Please just wear a . . . polo or something for today." She pulled the receiver away from her ear, expecting her dad to yell at her again. But no reply came. She tried to apologize again, "I'm sorry. I'll iron them nicely tonight."

"Make sure about that!"

"Yes" annabeth sighed as she hung up. "Ah. My life" Why must her father be so harsh to her? She sighed again and turned to re enter the bar. But as she turned, she was surprised by the sight before her.

There he was . . . Percy Jackson standing with some girl. His face was expressionless and he's waiting for the girl to say something.

The girl was twisting her hands nervously, "So . . . how about dating me?"

There was no change in Percy's expression as he said, "No. I don't want to." It looks like he's used to girls asking him to date them, like it happens every day.

The girl's eyes began tearing up, "Why? Are you dating someone else? I heard you're not."

Percy smiled, "I really hate people who are ugly."

Annabeth was shocked at his attitude. Honestly, the girl was pretty cute. Who does Percy Jackson thinks he is? Annabeth was about to slap him but thankfully, the girl beat her to it.

She slapped Percy and ran away. Percy, however, just sighed and made his away to the bar, but before he could enter he stopped and looked at Annabeth. His sea green eyes stared at her for a moment and she felt as if she was melting. She racked her brain for a reason of why she was standing there.

"Oh, I was just . . . " she stammered and pointed to her phone. It's like she lost her ability to speak and her mind just thought about how handsome he is. _Snap out of it, Annabeth. He's a jerk!_

"Do you want to confess to me, too?" he asked her. His voice was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

Annabeth laughed humorlessly, "What nonsense are you saying?"

His face was still expressionless, "If not, nevermind" he said and continued walking inside the bar.

Annabeth gaped at him. When he was completely out of view she muttered to herself, "What was that? He totally has prince syndrome! Complete jerk. I hate him!" And she, too, went inside the bar.

She took the seat between Katie and Piper, who was staring moony-eyed at the other three members of the half-bloods who were tuning the instruments. The vocalist/guitarist, however, was still not on stage.

"I just met an unlucky bastard." She grumbled to Katie and Piper.

"Who?" Piper asked, her eyes still glued to the stage.

Annabeth buried her head in her hands, "He's the one who told everyone in class that he can easily fall asleep at the sound of the violin"

At that moment everybody squealed. Turns out that the vocalist/lead guitarist walked on the stage and picked up his guitar. As the half-bloods started to play, Annabeth lifted her head, only to see that the lead guitarist and singer was none other than Percy Jackson himself. His face, yet again, shows no emotion. Although there's this cool aura vibrating around him.

Piper and Katie squealed among the many others.

"He's the guy I'm talking about!" Annabeth yelled at them, but no one's listening to her. Because Percy started to sing. The moment she heard him sing, her gray eyes softened. She seems a tad bit mesmerized by him. She knew that there something about Percy that nobody understands. Like he's acting that way because he's reserving his affection for someone special and that he's tired of everyone treating him special just because he's famous.

Annabeth listened to Percy's singing.

The beginning started coincidentally for us.

At first, I'd never know this would be love even in my dream, but it is.

Your heart keeps going thump thump

You keep smiling at me and starting to love me without even realizing it.

You have fallen for me, fallen for me, melted in my sweet love.

You have fallen for me, fallen for me, mesmerized by my charming gaze.

See my eyes You fell for me

See my eyes You have fallen for me

Love always comes unexpectedly like destiny.

It soaked me like shower I'd never know it was love.

even eyes closed, i occur to you from time to time.

Whenever you see your face blushing, You fall in love with me without even realizing it.

You have fallen for me, fallen for me, melted in my sweet love.

You have fallen for me, fallen for me, mesmerized by charming gaze.

See my eyes You fell for me

See my eyes You have fallen for me

I fall in love with you too Now i will confess I am in love with you.

I fall in love with you too My heart says I am in love with you.

See your eyes just look at me

See your eyes I love you

(see my eyes) forever and ever even after time passes

(see my eyes) without knowing it you have fallen for me.

How ironic that the song is all about how he's fallen for a girl and doesn't have the courage to do something about it. PSH! Like this boy's ever lived a moment of insecurity about his romantic prowess. Then again, he could pretty much be singing about dog poop and his adoring audience would find a way to see the romance in it. She was brought back to reality by Piper and told her that it's time to talk to the half-bloods. So they went out of the Olympic and saw the band members getting ready to leave.

"Over there, let's go." Piper pointed at Percy, thinking that he's the leader of the band.

Percy looked at them with his all too familiar expressionless face, although you can see that there's a hint of happiness in his sea green eyes, "What?" he asked Piper.

Piper, overcome by nervousness, shoved Annabeth forward, "She wants to tell you something."

"Hey!" she hissed. She glared at Piper before turning to Percy, who was looking at her questioningly. She bit her lip nervously and said, "Well . . . about that . . ." she trailed.

"Talk to him" Percy said, pointing to the one who played the drums. "He's the leader." He finished before climbing his bicycle and pedaling away.

"O . . . kay?" Annabeth stared after him. He really is cold and distant. She turned her attention to the drummer.

"Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo. And this is Jason Grace and Travis Stoll." Nico said, referring to the two guitarists. "Sorry about Percy, he needs to pick up his sister from school. What was it you wanted to say?"

"Well, you see, we're doing a beneficial concert and . . . we uh, need you to perform." Annabeth said. She realized that it was a lot easier to talk to Nico. In the corner of her eye, she saw Piper staring at Jason and Katie staring at Travis. "So, you in?"

Actually, Annabeth's request was something Percy would have flatly turned down if he'd stuck around to hear the request, but because he'd left it to soft hearted Nico to handle . . .

Nico seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well, technically, I'm not really the leader. Percy is. But, well, he put me in charge of this, so, okay. We'll do it. It's for good cause anyway."

Annabeth sighed in relief and patted Nico's back, "Thanks, Nick!"

"Hey, I think I'm going to like you!" Nico laughed. "Anyway, see you tomorrow. Come on, guys. Let's go"

**So, how'd you like it? Please Review! I also wanted to tell you that the next chapters will have slight Percabeth. But it will become total percabeth I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson is a university student majoring in applied music. He is also the vocalist and guitarist of the band Halfbloods. Known for his good looks, cocky personality. What happens when he meets Annabeth? A bright student majoring in traditional music.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Wow! He's so handsome!" one of the middle schoolers murmured as they saw Percy standing by his bike, waiting for his sister, Nicole. Nicole Jackson was the only person Percy ever smiled to. Except maybe his band mates. One thing you need to know about him is that he's a loving and caring brother. He was scanning the crowd for his sister when he heard her all too familiar voice, "Percy!" 11 year old Nicole said as she ran to Percy.

He patted her head and smiled.

"Help me say 'happy birthday' to Hazel once." Nicole pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Percy asked, perplexed, but still smiling.

"Help me and just say it. Say it to the girl in the middle" Nicole pointed to Hazel's direction.

Percy looked at Hazel, who was near to jumping up and down and has a very red face, and back to Nicole, who was still staring at him with puppy eyes. How can he ever say no to his sister? He sighed in defeat and looked back at Hazel.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Hazel . . . Happy Birthday!"

The moment he said that, Hazel lost it. She jumped up and down and squealed like there's no tomorrow. Percy grimaced and looked at Nicole. She, however, has a look of triumph in her face. She walked towards Hazel and held out her hand at her.

"Okay?" Nicole asked, still smiling.

Hazel nodded, "Too cute" and handed Nicole a ten dollar bill.

Nicole took it gingerly, "Thank you!"

When Percy saw this, he laughed. When did his sister get so smart? She was using him as business. Of course he knew that it'll work. Ever since he started working at The Olympic he became so famous. He thought it was cool. His sister never failed to make him happy.

Nicole ran towards him again and jumped at the back of his bike, "Percy, let's go!" she said sweetly.

Percy took one last look at his sister's classmates and took off, leaving them all squealing.

* * *

"Look! The poster came out today. Not bad right?" Annabeth told professor Brunner. She was showing him the One Day Tea House poster the four of them made at the practice room. Professor Brunner has cancer and was at the hospital for a long time now. They were doing the concert to help him pay the bill.

Professor Brunner nodded, "Very pretty" he said softly.

"Right?" Annabeth repeated, happiness evident in her eyes "Piper painted it. She's really talented in this area."

"How are the preparations?" Brunner said, breathing heavily, like every word took an effort for him to say.

"It's been prepared. Don't worry. We also invited a band." Annabeth told him.

"Band?"

Annabeth nodded, "A band from school called The Half-bloods. They are very popular. The event is going to be great!"

"Thank you." Brunner said weakly.

"Then you should quickly get well and give us lessons. Professor Apollo is so scary. He doesn't tolerate mistakes." She said.

Brunner smiled and nodded.

"Our promise . . . you must keep it." Annabeth told him.

"Of course." He replied.

Annabeth smiled and held his hand tighter.

* * *

"I'm back!" Annabeth said the moment she entered their house. She was making her way to her room when she stepped on something. She saw her secret stash of modern music CDs – sent by her mother – all broken and scattered on the floor. She knew that only her father would do this kind of thing. She can't hold back her anger because that's her only connection to her mother. She grabbed the CDs and stomped her way to her father's room.

She slammed the door open and yelled, "What is this? Did you go through my room?"

"I told her not to do useless things. We can still live well without modern music" he said calmly. "If she has money to buy those, ask her to send you more allowance instead."

Annabeth laughed humorlessly, tears forming in her eyes, "Why are you doing whatever you want? That was something my mother sent me!"

"Who are you yelling at?" her father said, eyes flashing. "Go and iron my suit. So I can wear them tomorrow."

Annabeth gave up. She slammed the door close so hard.

"Well, look at that temper . . . " Fredrick muttered "If I had known earlier, then I would have secretly thrown it away."

* * *

The next day . . .

"Percy . . . " Nico said the moment Percy parked his bike. He sounded a little bit . . . guilty?

"Hm?" Percy asked.

Nico pursed his lips, "I . . . think I made a mistake." He said "I agreed to a performance. One Day Tea House"

"One Day Tea House?" Percy repeated. He nodded and seemed to think about it. "Reject it."

Nico grimaced, "I've already accepted the money."

"Return it, then" Percy replied.

"I already spent it!" Nico whined.

"You got the money yesterday and already spent it all?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

"About that . . ." Nico trailed "last night I was too hungry after the performance . . . It wasn't even beef! I only ate some pork belly, and then the money was gone"

One thing you need to know about Nico, is that even though he's soft hearted, he eats like a pack of wolves.

Percy stared at him and sighed, "When is the performance?"

"Ah, when was it again? Oh. The day after tomorrow." He said. "Wait, are you doing it?" Nico exclaimed happily.

Percy looked away, "I don't know."

Nico whistled, "I take it that you will be doing it then! That means I don't have to return the money, right? Thank you!"

Percy didn't say a word but only raised his eyebrows at him.

Nico started to walk away but he yelled, "I love you, Perce! You're the best!"

* * *

"Last night was awesome, wasn't it?" Katie said as they ate at the school cafeteria. They were talking about The half-bloods' performance the other night.

"I never thought that a song could be this cool!" Piper squealed.

"I'm so sad that I missed the show," Juniper pouted "but Grover needed me that night. He's got high fever."

Annabeth, though, was not listening to their conversation. She was eating so fast that it made Piper say, "You're going to choke! Eat slowly."

"I have to finish eating quickly and go to the library to write a report." She reasoned. "I had to iron my father's suit yesterday so I couldn't write the report."

"Poor girl, a Cinderella like you still exists." Katie sighed.

Annabeth swallowed the last of her food and stood up, "I'll go now, okay? See you later!"

"Yeah, see you later!"

When Annabeth reached the library she got a few books and scanned the room for any vacant seats. She saw that there wasn't any available except for the table occupied by a sleeping Percy Jackson. Annabeth sighed, does this boy ever do anything? She decided that it's okay to seat beside him since he was sleeping so she made her way towards him. She sat silently and proceeded on making her report.

She was almost halfway to finishing her report when she saw the girl that Percy rejected outside The Olympic bar. The girl whom Percy called ugly was back to following him around like a lovesick admirer. She was carrying a food basket designed with little hearts. She dropped the basket on Annabeth and Percy's study table and began to write a note on a post it. Percy, however, was awakened by the sound of the plastic. He took one look at the girl and said, "What is this?"

The girl blushed, "Please eat this and work hard."

Percy sighed and looked at the opposite direction. He muttered something that Annabeth was pretty sure it was "I wanted to sleep peacefully."

_I sure came at a good time,_ Annabeth thought, smiling to herself.

"For hitting you last time, I'm sorry" the girl told him. "Please continue sleeping" the girl smiled last time and took off.

Percy looked tired and disgusted. Annabeth made a face. She followed the girl with her eyes and when she was out of sight, she turned around and came face to face with Percy. They stared at each other for a moment and Annabeth felt she was going to melt yet again. Percy's gaze was so intimidating that she was the first one to look away and pretended to continue doing her report. Although you can easily tell that she was trying to look at Percy from the corner of her eyes.

Percy stood up, straightened his clothes and made his way out of the library, leaving the food basket the girl dropped off. Annabeth saw the food basket and for some reason, she wanted Percy to take it. Not just because a girl gave it to him, also because she knows how much effort the girl exerted on that basket.

"Excuse me," Annabeth whisper shouted at Percy before he can fully exit the library. He turned around to look at her, his eyes questioning.

She took the basket and held it in her hands, "This. You're not taking it?"

But Percy took the wrong interpretation of her question, "If you want to eat it, go ahead."

"Ah, I didn't mean . . . " she didn't finished her sentence because Percy already took off. She felt her blood boiling so she followed him outside.

"Hey! Percy Jackson or whatever your name is!" she shouted as Percy stopped in his tracks and looked around. "You should take this." She said handing him the basket.

"You can have it." Percy said simply. He started to walk away again but Annabeth held his shoulders and took her chance to press the basket in his chest, "But it's yours" she smiled.

"Who are you?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Then, who are you? A person who judge and hurt others based on their appearance? Are you so great?" she said, hatred leaking in her words.

"Did I say that?" Percy challenged.

Annabeth looked perplexed, "Or . . . you could have not." She muttered "In short, don't judge others by their appearance!"

"Aren't you the same?" Percy said.

"Who?"

"If that's not the case, are our shows really that great?" Percy asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't you judge others by their appearance, too?" Percy turned around on her and handed her the basket back. He hates that he's famous for his looks.

"In any case, you could have politely refused it."

"I have my difficulties"

"What difficulties do you have?" Annabeth challenged.

"Receiving so many people's confessions every day. I'm so tired of it." He told her "Although . . . people like you will never understand my feelings."

Annabeth looked ready to strike but she held it in and asked, "Why do you think I will never be able to?" she breathed heavily.

Percy replied simply by looking at her from head to toe.

"Fine, I may not understand," she said "Anyway, what I want to say is –"

"Like I said," Percy cut in "I don't like ugly people. Even talking to you right now is upsetting me."

"What?" Annabeth fumed.

"I can leave now, that you've understand, right?" he started to walk away but stopped and looked around one more time, "Do not chase after me." Then he started walking again.

Annabeth saw red and she followed him hoping to give him a good smack in the face. But she didn't realize that her shoelaces were untied that's why she tripped and goes sprawling to the ground . . . accidentally grabbing Percy's ankle on the way down.

Everyone outside the library went quiet, because now, she inadvertently made literal that metaphor about ankle-grabbing. It can mean merely holding someone back, but in the literal sense it's the ultimate gesture of desperate begging.

Percy was so shocked about what happened but her manly instincts took over and he actually checked to make sure she was okay. But Annabeth was so mortified that she waves him away. Yet, he still insisted on making sure she was okay.

"Are you all right?" he asked yet again.

This time, Annabeth nodded, still sprawled on the ground.

"Are you really all right?"

Annabeth stood up shakily and pushed him away.

"She was probably dumped" she heard one of the bystanders murmur. "As a woman, isn't she embarrassed at all?"

Percy flashed them a look and that seemed to silence them. After helping Annabeth to her feet, he quickly walked away without another word.

* * *

Later than night, Luke was looking at the scrapbook he made following Thalia's career as a ballet and jazz dancer. At first she was on the top of the dance world, but towards the end the headlines allude to her career facing jeopardy. Luke is clearly far from being over her despite their three years apart.

Little did he know that Thalia was practicing alone in her studio late that night, demonstrating that injury had something to do with her shift from performing to teaching. She was dancing to the music when she fell, clutching her ankle.

"You'll fall since the lights are off" Percy said, smiling, suddenly appearing beside her. She didn't notice that he was there all along, watching her.

He started fussing over her injury and applied medicinal spray. In contrast to the way he's acting, with Thalia, he's caring and attentive, all gentleness and concern. Thalia, on the other hand, tried to distance herself.

"It's fine. You can leave now." She told him.

Percy smiled, "It's not done. Not yet."

**Okay. So, there's gonna be a bit of Perlia on the first chapters. Just thought you should know. Please review. I'll update if I'm satisfied, hmkay? Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson is a university student majoring in applied music. He is also the vocalist and guitarist of the band Halfbloods. Known for his good looks, cocky personality. What happens when he meets Annabeth? A bright student majoring in traditional music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 4. Fast, right? If you want me to discontinue this just tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

"Under the moonlight, I serve a drink to myself," Nico recited while holding a bottle of soy milk and raising it like he was a first class poet. He was sitting on "Half-blood hill" they call it, because you can see the half-blood members sitting there almost every day. "A jug of wine among the flowers," he continued and took a long breath "I have no one, hence I shall drink alone" he raised the bottle once again and drank it in one swig.

He sighed, "Sure enough, a poet's life is a starving one!" he lied on his back "I'm so hungry! I'm so hungry that I feel like I'm going crazy." He took one long breath and smiled, "Ah, a delicious smell!" he seemed to realize what he just said and shot up "A delicious smell!" he then sniffed the air, "Roasted Chicken!" he exclaimed and then set off to find the source of the smell.

He walked and walked, classroom after classroom, until he came across one classroom where he heard music blaring. He peered through the glass and that when he saw _her._ The most beautiful red haired girl he'd ever seen, dancing gracefully to hip hop music. Nico unconsciously opened the door and went inside to get a better view. The red haired girl turned around and saw him staring at her, mouth open. She turned the music off and raised her eyebrows, "Who are you? Who allowed you to just come in?" she said in a bossy tone.

Nico was still staring at her, moony-eyed "Who are you?"

The girl laughed without humor, "The question is: Who are YOU?"

Nico smiled, "It seems like I finally found my Natasha!"

"Natasha? Stop speaking nonsense and leave so I can practice" the girl retorted.

"You're strange. But you're beautiful. So it's okay." Nico said.

The girl just raised her eyebrows.

"I'll meet you again, right?" Nico asked hopefully. When the girl didn't answer, he left sadly.

"What? Is he crazy?" the girl muttered to herself.

* * *

"Is your leg alright?" Percy asked as he walked a very uncomfortable Thalia home.

"It's all right," she said. "Can't believe I fell down. As a professor, this is so embarrassing."

"I try my best as well." Percy smiled. "You were so cool."

Thalia stopped in her tracks and faced Percy, "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that in the future. Please don't come see me at the studio anymore. And don't wait for me until late at night. Whether I have eaten, or if my leg is in pain, don't worry about it. Don't do anything. You should like someone your age." Thalia said.

Percy looked heartbroken, "I don't want to."

"Percy," Thalia sighed

Percy smiled, "Be careful when driving back." He said then climbed his bike and pedaled away.

Thalia watched him until he disappeared and sighed.

* * *

The next day, Annabeth was yet again, late for class. She was up late that night because she was practicing the violin. She was running for class, violin slung in her shoulders, when Percy, riding his bike, stopped and looked at her.

"What is it? I'm busy." Annabeth panted.

"It's really like I expected, you're really strong." He told her.

Annabeth looked at him, puzzled.

"You have the makings of a military General" he said, flexing his own muscles.

"What?" Annabeth fumed.

Percy suppressed a smile and whistled while he continued to bike his way to the school grounds.

"Oh, what was that . . . ?" Annabeth trailed. "Today at 7 p.m.!" she shouted at Percy "Don't you dare be late! I'll have you pay triple!"

Percy raised his arms and showed her that he has a watch. Annabeth remembered that she was late and continued running.

* * *

"Hey, Pollux! It's Luke!" Luke yelled at Pollux, the manager of Dionysus' bar.

Pollux whirled around and said, "Who is this?" he smiled "Isn't this the famous . . . I really can't stand famous people" he said as he and Luke did a manly hug. "Hey, when did you return?"

"it's been a few days. Has business doing well?" Luke asked.

"It's like what you see" Pollux replied, looking at the bar. "It's really lively" he smiled "But why are you here at this hour? It's afternoon. Is something wrong?"

"The president called me over," Luke started "to do a performance."

"Performance? Centennial?"

Luke nodded.

"Well well well, I'm looking forward to the performance. It'll be good."

Luke put his hand in his neck and sighed, "I don't know"

"Oh yeah!" Pollux shot up "Thalia. You haven't met her yet, right?"

"it's not like this is a big place" Luke sighed "How could I have not seen her?"

"You met her already?" Pollux asked disbelievingly.

Luke nodded.

"By the look on your face, looks like it wasn't a very pleasant meeting" Pollux pointed out.

"Are you happy?" Luke asked.

"Of course I'm happy. I can't stand to see that things are good between you and Thalia" he joked as Luke playfully punched his shoulders "The both of you always exclude me in things. Thalia is like that, you're the same as well. Both so cold. What's wrong with meeting each other once in a while? Then again, you got dumped by Thalia."

Luke looked at him sharply, "Who's been dumped?"

"Are you getting angry now? Ah, forget it!" Pollux said. "Watch the performance before you leave. If you wait a little longer, an idol group will be here."

"Idols?"

* * *

Nico entered the Half-bloods' practice room looking very smitten. Jason, Travis and Percy looked at him, completely weirded out.

"No matter how you look at it . . . I think I have fallen inlove." Nico told them.

The three boys smiled and went back to tuning their guitars for the One Day Tea House show.

"Somebody must have bought you a meal" Jason laughed.

"No" Nico said.

"Then hamburger?" Travis added.

"No."

Both Travis and Jason shot up, "Nobody really bought you anything?"

Nico nodded while smiling. Then he realized what they said. "Why?"

"You're the one who falls in love whenever someone buys you food." Percy said as a matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Nico exclaimed. "Am I such a playboy?"

"You didn't know?" Travis joked.

Nico pouted, "this time, it's real." He said, then he was back to that smitten look "This time, I think I found my Natasha."

"Natasha?" Jason repeated. "Who is Natasha?"

"I don't know" Travis said. "Perce, do you know?"

"Isn't she a singer?" Percy replied.

"That's Narsha." Jason pointed out.

"Oh" Percy nodded.

"It's time for One Day Tea House" Travis said as he checked his watch. Jason and Travis dragged an in love Nico out the door, "You're not going?" they asked Percy.

Percy's phone rang, "you go first." He told them.

When the three disappeared he picked up his phone, "Yes Nicole?" he asked.

"Percy . . . "came in Nicole's weak voice. "I feel like I'm going to die"

Percy's smile fade away and he shot up from where he's seated, "What?" he didn't wait for a reply. He run out of the practice room and to his bike. Uh-oh. What about the concert?

* * *

"Beer?" Pollux asked Luke "Look at this business. Today is a great day as well."

First up are Annabeth and her friends, Piper, Juniper and Katie. They're group is called "Windflower" and they play traditional or classical music.

"For coming to One Day Tea House, to help raise funds for Professor Brunner's hospital expenses, thank you very much." She said to the audience, who are looking forward to the half-bloods play.

She took her position on the stage and they started playing. They played a soft, melodious harmony that everyone started appreciating them. Luke, being the director for the Centennial performance, thought that the group has potential.

When they finished their set, Jason, Travis and Nico began setting up their instruments, worried that they can't get hold of their singer. They don't know that Percy has been called by his sister, whose appendix has burst and who undergoes emergency surgery.

Percy was pacing in front of the emergency room and looking at his watch. Wondering how much trouble he's in for not making the show. But he can't find it in his heart to leave his sister alone. At that moment, Sally Jackson, his mom, came running towards him.

"How is Nicole?" she asked warily.

"She just entered the operating room." Percy said, hugging his mom "They said it's acute appendicitis"

Sally sobbed, "You must have gotten a fright."

Percy smiled, "a little" he admitted. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet" Sally choked out "I was making it when Nicole called me. You haven't eaten either, right?"

"I'll wait for Nicole to come out." He pouted. Knowing that he's mom would force him to eat something. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Let's wait first."

Percy looked at his watch yet again. His mom noticed.

"Why? Do you have an appointment?" she asked

"No," Percy smiled "it's nothing important."

* * *

"It's so late already!" the audience grumbled.

"It took them so long just to tune the instruments."

"We're falling asleep waiting for you!"

"Looks like they're waiting for someone. Could it be the singer?"

"What? We all came here just to see him! This is a total hoax!"

Jason looked at Nico for help, who just shrugged and looked at Travis, who looked at Annabeth.

"What do we do?" Piper whimpered "he really didn't come. These are the people who came to see him. What do we do, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked worried but she's putting on a brave face. She needs to be strong. "I won't let this go. Wait till I get a hold of you, Percy Jackson" she sighed, looking as anxious as ever.

"You said there would be an idol group," Luke told Pollux "so I thought something like Paramore would be here."

The impatient crowd became more restless and began a chant for half-bloods.

"Half-bloods! Half-bloods! Half-bloods! Half-bloods!"

Feeling the pressure to act, Annabeth jumped on stage, grabbed Travis and Jason and told Nico to start playing. As Annabeth reached the microphone, the crowd silenced.

The half-bloods started playing and Annabeth started to sing.

When did it start, it came inside my heart  
Beating beating, even your little smile makes me shake  
I waited so long for my fated love  
It was you, I know it Oh my love is you

You are like cotton candy that melts inside my heart during the whole day  
You are like a rainbow that makes my heart shine bright  
Tell me with your sweet voice only to me  
Even your heart from the beginning, everyday Loving me, I love you, Just be my love

I happen to smile a lot because of your playful voice  
Even my image in your little eyes is shaking  
I waited so long for my fated love  
It was you, I know it Oh my love is you

You are like cotton candy that melts inside my heart during the whole day  
You are like a rainbow that makes my heart shine bright  
Tell me with your sweet voice only to me  
Even your heart in the beginning everyday Loving me I love you Just be my love

Did you know, the day we fall in love like this  
Did you believe it, the cupid arrow that was sent from heaven  
I love you like the miracle that came toward me  
Be with me forever, Everyday Loving me, I love you, Just Be my love

The performance made Luke sit up in interest. An idea sprung into his head for his own show as he watched Annabeth perform her classical music and then take the mic for a pop song.

* * *

"Though it may be hard, try and take deep breaths" the nurse told Nicole, who was lying in the hospital bed, Sally on her side and Percy at the foot of her bed. "Otherwise, the lungs will shrink."

Sally nodded as she tried to remember this note, "Okay, thank you."

When the nurse left, Percy asked, "Nicole, are you okay?"

"Nicole," Sally said softly, "the anesthetic will make the pain go away. Endure it for just a little bit longer. Percy, what do you want to do?"

Percy looked at her. "You go home first." Sally told him. "I will take care of Nicole."

Percy nodded, "Okay." Then he turned to Nicole and smiled, "Nicole, I'm leaving. Get well, okay?"

Nicole nodded weakly as Percy walked out of the door.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. We're really sorry. Goodbye." Annabeth told the audience as they left one by one. She slumped into one of the chairs and sighed.

Nico approached him nervously, "Percy always keeps his promises. Something must have happened."

"Annabeth, why don't you say something?" Jason asked.

"It's scarier if she's not saying anything." Piper warned them.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "I knew all along that he's a jerk. There's nothing to be disappointed about."

Nico sighed, "He's really not like that."

Annabeth stood up and went to fetch his purse. Luke saw her leaving.

"Traditional music department . . . sounds interesting" he mused.

* * *

"Should I go with you?" Katie asked Annabeth, still trying to cheer her up.

Annabeth shook her head but smiled at her friend, "It's okay. I'll leave after I send this over." She said, gesturing to the money they earned tonight. "Professor is probably tired as well."

"okay then" Katie said. "Oh, the bus is here. I'm going, Annabeth. Take care."

"Take care!" Annabeth waved.

After Katie left, Annabeth heard a voice ask, "Is that a violin?"

Annabeth looked suspicious, "What about it?"

"It looks heavy. You must be quite strong."

"Look, I'm in a bad mood right now, so please, leave." She told the man.

The man laughed, "I don't want to. My mood is really good. Can we talk for a moment?"

"You're not some type of pervert, are you?" she asked. "If you have any strange thoughts . . . "

"Pervert? Hey! I'm a person with high standards." The man defended himself.

"Then what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I have a friend in the Traditional Music Department, okay?"

"Then why are you following me?"

"Did you learn to sing professionally somewhere?" the man asked "Seeing you just now, you can really sing."

"Oh. Earlier, it was all because of some jerk that I was forced to sing." She replied. "Is it possible that you bought a ticket?"

"And if I did?"

Annabeth smiled, "I just want to thank you, we've managed to raise more money because of you."

Luke laughed, "You say the money is for your professor's hospitalization costs?"

"Yes. I'm on my way to see him." She replied "Oh, the bus is here. Thank you so much for today."

Annabeth jumped in the bus and left. However, Luke saw that she has forgotten her violin. He tried to call her but of course, that would be absurd. So he decided to go to the hospital, instead.

* * *

Luke found out which hospital after calling a friend. He asked what room Professor Brunner's in, but instead the nurse told him that he already died.

He walked out of the hospital, shocked. That's when he saw Annabeth sitting on one of the benches. He approached her anxiously and sat beside her.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Trying to look strong.

"Oh, this . . . " he never finished because Annabeth cut in.

"The things I do always turn out like this. Nothing I do turns out well. They said it's too late. Professor . . . has passed away."

That's when her first tear fell. She's been trying hard not to cry. Luke, sensing her need for someone that will console her, wrapped her into a brotherly hug. And that's where Annabeth cried her heart out.

* * *

The next day, Nico was in class when suddenly the teacher said, "di Angelo, a friend is looking for you."

Nico peered at the door and saw Percy standing there. He stood up hastily.

"What happened? You didn't even answer your phone! A lot of people demanded their money back." Nico yelled.

"Tell them we will return the money. Give this to them." Percy said, handing Nico an envelope.

"I don't want to. Do it yourself, Perce." Nico said, trying to be mad at him. "Annabeth was fuming. Give that to her, yourself."

"Traditional music major, right?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded.

Percy left and tried to find their practice room. He walked through corridors and classrooms and finally he heard the sound of violin. He peered and saw Annabeth playing. Her eyes shut. He saw her sad face. He suddenly felt the need to comfort her, but he put on a cool façade and entered the room. Annabeth stopped playing and looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Who said you could come in?" she said sharply.

"I came to return the money." He said, showing her the envelope.

"I don't need your measly money. Take it back." She snapped. "You think you're so great, huh?" she told him, hate and grief seething in her voice "Just because your looks are acceptable and you have some popularity, you think you're all that, huh? I've heard your music before." She put her hand in her heart, "here. It wasn't moved by your music at all. So quit showing off." Annabeth started to sob.

Percy sat down beside her, "I understand how you feel, but . . . you'd better take it. Isn't this for professor's hospital bill?" he asked.

Annabeth looked at him sharply, "What?" she fumed. "I really don't understand why those girls would chase after a guy like you every day. You're ruthless, unlucky and nauseating. What's so great about you? Consider it my mistake. Go away, and don't you dare show yourself in front of me again!" she tried to slap Percy but before her hand reached his face, Percy held it in his firmly.

**Review.**


End file.
